UkOz
by AshEdelstein
Summary: A drinking contest leaves England and Australia drunk, and dealing with shocking hangovers the next morning. To look after them properly New Zealand puts them in the same bed, not knowing quite what would come of that decision.


**I felt like writing something with Australia in it, and New Zealand but I'll never admit that ;P. This was typed up on my iPod because I was out when I wrote it, so I apologise for any mistakes since my iPod won't correct my spelling no matter what I try and do.**

**This was not my first thought for a story, originally it was going to be something short and involving France and Turkey, but I ended up writing this. I wonder if I'll ever write a fanfic without smut...any way~ enjoy.**

Australia's arms were crossed on the table in front of him to create a kind of pillow for his heavy head. After a meeting with England which had gone longer then Australia had really wanted, Scotland had suggested a pub tour to cheer up the younger nation. Wales, both Ireland's, England and New Zealand had all come along, and were all feeling the affects of a drinking contest.

"Oi Kiwi, stop staring at Wales and bloody kiss him already." Australia had been watching the two obviously lovestruck nations for the last half hour stare at each other before looking away with a blush when the other had looked. New Zealand turned to look at him with a bright flush before shyly turning to Wales.

The Welshman smiled and shifted closer, grabbing New Zealand's chin boldly and pressed their lips together. The Australian grinned smugly before he turned away from the sight. He might have suggested it but seeing his brother make-out was not something he needed to see.

"Playing matchmaker now are we Australia?" England asked, a new rum in front of him. He glanced over the Australian's shoulder before looking back down. "You look like shit."

"Thanks mate. I needed you to tell me that." Australia drawled, closing his eyes. He had looked like shit at the last pub they had left, and he'd had five beers at this one. He felt a solid hand on his shoulder, making him open his eyes again. England looked worriedly down at the island nation.

"Lets get you back to the house." England suggested, his hand moving so that he could pull the brunette up from the seat he was in. Australia grumbled a little at the sudden dizzying feeling, his head spinning and he leaned heavily on England.

"Scot I'm taking Aussie home, he'll pass out soon if I don't." England told his older brother, struggling a little to hold the larger male up. Scotland simply nodded and waved them away. "Ehh, I don't need a bloody caretaker you damn pommie! I can get myself home just bloody fine." He drawled, shoving England away before he stumbled towards the door.

England was surprised that the other could actually stand still, he had been sure that his former colony was to far drunk to be able to move without help. With an annoyed sigh he followed Australia so that the loud nation didn't get in any more trouble then he usually did.

Australia was walking, although probably not as well as he could have been. He had to prove to England that he could look after himself, after all he was a grown man now, he didn't need a caretaker. The brunette looked around, absolutely confused as to where he had found himself. Green eyes began to fill with fear as he held himself up against a wall to try and get his bearings.

England noticed the boy, he had to keep reminding himself the other was hardly a boy any more. He slowly approached Australia, a gentle smile on his face. "Would you like some help getting home Aussie?" He asked, putting a kind hand on Australia's shoulder.

Matching green eyes meet his and Australia couldn't help but agree that he need help. With a sigh he pushed himself off the wall and allowed England to lead him home.

Australia was grateful when they made it back, "Thanks mate. I woulda been stuck out there if ya hadn't found me." Australia patted England's back a little harder then was needed before he stumbled off to bed.

The next morning found Australia and the others, except for Wales and New Zealand who had someone managed to pretend they were drinking, dealing with hang overs. New Zealand was sitting on the edge of Australia's bed with a damp cloth, wiping his face to cool him down a little.

"You are all far to competitive." The smaller nation scolded. Australia just laughed a little, although it made his head ache a little. "Yea I know mate, but at least we have fun right? So, how was last night with Wales?" He asked, eyes gleaming with mischief.

New Zealand blushed and spluttered, "As if I would tell you that." He muttered, "I'm going to go get England." New Zealand gave Australia no time to answer as he quickly left.

When he returned he had England leaning against him. Australia's eyes widened when England was put in the bed beside him. "Oi I'm not sharing a bed with him." The two said together, glaring at the other nation. New Zealand just laughed, "You're easier to look after when you're together." He said before he left.

Australia sighed and curled into his blanket, until he realised both of them were only in boxers. His cheeks turned a bright pink and he tried his hardest to forget that little detail.

"You're being awfully quiet. What's wrong?" England asked in concern. He rolled over to look at his brunette bed partner.

"Nothin' mate, I just have a splitting headache and..." Trailing off Australia looked towards England's bare chest and then down at his own. England followed, his cheeks turning a matching pink.

"Well I hardly see how it's a problem. I've seen you with less clothes plenty of times when you were a child." England said logically, hoping to make Australia feel better. It only resulted in the Australian turning a deeper red and looking away again. It didn't help that the younger nation had had a crush on England for as long as he could remember.

"Australia you really are worrying me. Is it really that bad that we're both like this?" England sighed, trying to work out why Australia was so flustered about the whole thing.

'Because you dense idiot I have a crush on you but you wouldn't know that because you still think of me as the dirty little boy you found all those years ago!' Australia wanted to yell it to England, but his thoughts caught in his throat and he didn't. "It's nothing really. I'm just overreactin'." He gave a reassuring grin before he snuggled into the pillow to sleep.

The brunette never got a chance to sleep because there was a sudden heavy hand on his shoulder and he was forcefully turned around. Surprised he looked up at England who now knelled over him, making Australia get a little flustered.

"Come now Australia you're usually much better at lying then that. Now how about you tell me what's making you all hot and bothered?" England said, holding the brunette nation down. Australia knew that if he really wanted to he could get out of the situation, but something was stopping him from doing it.

"I...well you see..." Australia usually had words for every situation, whether they were the right ones to say or not he was rarely speechless. "The fact that we're practically naked and sharing a bed...well it..." Deciding that maybe actions speak louder the words Australia lifted his hips and pressed his growing erection into England's hip.

England blinked, surprised both by he fact that Australia was like that and also the forwardness of the other. He looked into Australia's green eyes, "Do you know what you're doing Australia? What you're suggesting?"

"Of course I bloody know. I'm not a child." Deciding that because England hadn't pulled away from him when he'd felt his excitement he was at least a little interested. With that thought in mind he pulled his mother country down into a kiss.

England was quick to respond to the kiss, pressing into it and easily gaining dominance of it. He pushed Australia's hands above his head and pressed his hips down into the ones below him. England wasn't going to let the younger nation dominate him, not this time at least.

"Are you sure you want this?" England asked when he pulled back from the kiss. He didn't want the other to regret it later and never talk to him again.

Australia whined softly when the kiss was broken, "Yes, of course I bloody want it now just hurry up damn it." He said, squirming his hips to get closer.

Laughing a little England pushed Australia's hands up to the headboard. "Hold that and don't let go unless I tell you too." He demanded before he sat back and slowly pulled down Australia's boxers. The Australian whined at how slow everything was going, "The more you move and whine the slower I'll go."

That shut Australia up, and he let England tease his boxers off. When they were off he sighed in relief as two gentle hands traced down his sides and up the inside of his thighs. England licked his lips, leaning over Australia and grabbing a bottle of lube from the top draw. "You haven't changed." He teased, squeezing a decent amount over his hand.

One slim finger pressed into Australia's arse gently and teasingly. Australia moaned softly, closing his eyes and letting the feelings overcome him. "Do you like my finger?" England asked, pressing in a second with little preparation or warning. It only made Australia moan more, thrusting his hips down onto the fingers as they pushed into him.

England watched in interest as his former colony fucked himself on his fingers. The blonde didn't think he had seen anything hotter then this before in his life. As soon as he believed that Australia was ready he forced a third and fourth finger into the tight space.

Australia's eyes widened at the fourth finger and he cried out in slight pain. His eyes began to water but he continued to thrust onto the fingers, willing the pain away and simply enjoying it.

"That's it Australia, my little slut. You like fucking yourself on my fingers don't you?" England purred against Australia's ear. Australia could do nothing but nod and continue to thrust and squirm against the fingers.

"Do you want more?" England asked, a wicked grin spread across his face as Australia nodded enthusiastically. Taking his boxers off England covered himself in lube.

Australia was panting gently, still thrusting himself on the fingers up his arse. England looked down before he lined himself up. He took his fingers out then pushed into Australia in one fluid move.

Australia cried out in pain, England hadn't been slow or careful about it at all, not that Australia didn't love that but it still hurt. He panted softly as he adjusted just in time for England to start a steady pace.

Australia was a moaning mess, his hands struggling to keep a hold of the headboard behind him. "Ngh...ah! More damn it." the brunette demanded, grabbing the hand that had been up his arse not long ago and bringing it back down to his arse. "I-in me too, please I need more."

England's eyes widened at that and he nodded, pushing one in beside his cock which was already thrusting steadily into the younger. He was shocked as the finger was easily pushed in beside it

Australia was a writhing mess now, his hands falling from the headboard and clenching into the sheets beside him. "Hands up." England scolded, his finger pulling out to deny Australia what he had wanted.

Australia whined unhappily, "In me. Oh please in me!" His hands went up behind him and gripped the headboard again, his green eyes holding a pleading gaze with England's. Taking pity on his younger lover he pushed his finger in once more and continued with his pace.

The Australian nation's breathing hitched as he was filled completely by England. "Oh I love how full I am by you. It's so perfect."

England smiled softly and continued to thrust into him. He pushed a second finger in beside his other one. Australia's eyes widened at that, his already stretched hole stretching even more to accommodate for the extra finger.

Australia continued to moan and whimper in pleasure and pain. England soothed him by kissing up and down his neck gently. "You're so perfect. Taking everything I give you. How close are you to your release?"

"So close. So very close." Australia clenched and un-clenched around England before he found his release. He moaned happily, arching his back and throwing his head from side to in ecstasy.

England continued to thrust into his young lover before he released inside Australia. He pulled out completely before collapsing on top of the other.

"Bloody hell." England sighed gently and rolled over onto his side. Australia's hands dropped and he wrapped them around England's waist. It was a cool morning so he tugged the blankets over their naked forms.

England frowned a little, "Is this just a one time thing or...?" his voice was small and weak while he tucked his head into Australia's shoulder. Australia simply smiled brightly. "A one time thing? I sure hope not. I ain't letting that pleasure go any time soon." he kissed the top England's head gently, "Plus, I've loved you for a while now."

"Really?" England looked up with a smile, "I love you too Australia." he kissed Australia before he settled back down and fell asleep.

Australia wasn't far behind him, curled protectively around England. Neither noticed Wales at the door who had a soft smile on his face. "I hope the two of you are finally completely happy. You deserve it." the Welshman said gently before he closed the door and left the two to sleep.

**R&R Please?**


End file.
